


帕梦

by mofagudaguda



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofagudaguda/pseuds/mofagudaguda





	帕梦

私设如山方便开车，双重人格，表永梦，里帕拉德。  
私设：除了控制同一个身体外，帕拉德可以在永梦看着镜子或者玻璃等一切反光物品时从镜世界获得身体，进入现实世界，但是时间不能太长【也就够打一发的】

镜世界有一点参考龙骑，没看过也不影响。  
最近，儿科医生看上去有点奇怪。  
这是工作忙的整个人都飞起来，几乎没什么时间关注身边人的天才外科医生镜飞彩在连续吃了两块蛋糕之后的出来的结论。  
每天恨不得粘在人身旁，自己要去做手术的时候就一定要拉上Poppy，无论做什么事都好。  
Poppy也是个人来疯，两个人在一起的时候吵闹的声音简直要把CR整个掀起来。  
下班的时候依依不舍的眼神好像被人抛弃的小狗，但是看上去倒不是想跟什么特定的人在一起，而是只要自己不是一个人就好。  
今天临近下班的时候，突发了病情警报，儿科医生的第一反应竟然不是患者在哪里而是露出了庆幸的表情，之后才大喊大叫的拉着Poppy赶去了出事地点。  
不正常，有问题。

“啊……好累，今天的bugstar也成功切除了，困死了Poppy要回去睡觉，Poppy Pipopapo……”  
在忙了一天之后又出诊，早已精疲力尽的大家在确认bugstar被击败之后便原地解散，各自准备回家。  
永梦走在众人的末尾，一边走着踌躇着要不要挽留一下他们，谁都好……只要能多陪伴一会，不让自己落单的话。

“呵。你是逃不掉的，永梦，你是我的。”  
耳边的风声戛然而止，低沉的声音仿佛从身体内部流淌而出，汗毛根根竖立，空气也变的粘稠沉重，如附骨之疽在周身撕咬舔舐。

“喂？永梦？”突然出现的女声仿佛打破了一个屏障，周围的声音一瞬间回归。  
“啊……怎 怎么了？Poppy。”  
“永梦你啊，是不是太累了，不要站在路上发呆啦，快回去快回去。”粉发的娇俏女孩气鼓鼓的看着永梦，把他往回家的方向一推。  
“别碰我”永梦却灵敏的躲开了Poppy的手，冷冰冰的甩下了一句话，大步流星的走了，只留下愣在原地的Poppy。  
“永梦大笨蛋！！啊……飞彩等等我呜。”

带着一丝夜晚的寒意，永梦踏进了屋子中，转身关好门，顺手落了锁。永梦迈着悠闲的步伐走进了卧室中。  
卧室的摆设简洁而干净，但单人床旁摆着的巨大落地镜却为这个房间带来了一丝不协调。

永梦嘴角挂着危险的笑，在落地镜前站定，接着便身体一软，靠着床虚虚的滑倒在地。  
镜子中的人影却没有随着镜前的人倒下而倒下，反而向着镜子伸出了手，镜面就像水的波纹一样荡漾了起来。

身着黑衣的青年仿佛童话故事里描写的一样，从镜中走了出来，他看着躺倒在地双目紧闭，身着医生的白色外套的永梦，露出了晕倒前的永梦脸上如出一辙的危险笑容。

永梦是被热醒的，身边的空气湿热粘稠，呼吸间充盈着另一个人的气息，抬头一看，某个黑色头发的大型犬科动物笑的狡黠。顿时气不打一处来。  
“帕拉德，你越来越过分了，不是说好了的么，绝对不在上班时间出来。”永梦一边说一边试图挣脱帕拉德的怀抱，从这个人体囚笼中逃脱出来。  
帕拉德换了个姿势将床上的两人距离贴的更加紧密。把人紧紧压在身下动弹不得。自己则居高临下的看着永梦。  
“明明是永梦先耍赖的。”帕拉德低下头泄愤似的撕咬着永梦的唇瓣。换来对方嘶的一声抽气。  
“我哪有，倒是你，快放开我，今天已经很累了，不要再闹了。”  
永梦尝试用手去推开帕拉德毛绒绒的脑袋，却被轻松的钳制了双手举过头顶。只能看着身上的人顺着嘴唇一路往下攻城掠地。  
“永梦今天和那个粉头发的女孩子走的很近呢”帕拉德用听不出感情的声音说着。  
永梦心头一跳，一时想不出怎么回话。  
“还有那个一直冷着脸的强迫症甜食狂魔医生，他今天可是一边看着你一边吃了很久蛋糕。”帕拉德的声音渐渐向下，到了腰腹附近，一只手也不老实的从衬衫底部出发，顺着腹肌一路向上，将沿途的束缚去掉。  
温热的皮肤乍一接触空气，刺的永梦一个激灵。正好帕拉德的手放松了钳制，于是他便一个挺身半坐了起来。试图跟在夜色中盯着他眼睛发亮的某人讲理。  
“谁让你白天不老实，总在试图从什么角落的镜子或者玻璃里探出头来啊，万一吓到来儿科就医的小朋友……”  
话还没说完，嘴就被帕拉德堵上了，霸道的吻让他的气息再次把永梦包围，危险而热烈。  
“当然是…想见你。”一个热烈又持久的吻过后，帕拉德放开永梦的嘴唇，对半瘫着气喘吁吁的永梦说到。  
“想用身体接触你。”帕拉德欺身上前，轻松的将永梦的衣物剥离，常年缺乏运动的身体白皙却不柔弱，摸上去的感觉让人爱不释手，帕拉德的嘴唇在永梦的锁骨上流连不去，手却径直向下，来到了隐秘之地。  
轻轻探入一根手指，内部的软肉便热烈的迎了上来，帕拉德微微眯起眼睛笑着说，“真是热情啊，明明刚才还在那么抗拒着”  
“闭嘴。”永梦紧闭着双眼，脸颊通红。  
帕拉德一只手使坏还不够，另一只手顺着永梦的腰线滑动着，来到了前端。  
“唔…嗯。”永梦的身体抽动着，不由自主的随着帕拉德的动作微微迎合着。

帕拉德见状便把在永梦体内作乱的手指又增加了一根，两根修长的手指在里面横冲直撞，直到略过某个位置。  
永梦的身体剧烈的抖动了一下，呻吟也带了哭腔“别…别动那”  
“Boss弱点发现。”帕拉德笑着说，前面的手不停，后面的手则一直绕着那处打圈圈，肆意侵略别的穴肉，却始终不碰最关键的地方。  
“呜……帕拉德……”差一点就能到达的感觉让人疯魔，永梦睁开迷蒙的眼睛，带着因为生理快感而被逼出的泪水，看着身上的人。  
帕拉德见状，本就硬挺的下身简直硬的像是要炸了一样，恨不得直接横冲直撞进去，让身下的人泪水再多一点，整个人被自己占有，身体内外都沾染上自己的气息。  
但是他硬生生的忍住了，只是将手指又增加了一根，在永梦的敏感点上狠狠擦过，换来一声带着哭腔的呜咽后，才开口道，“你知道该说什么的。”  
永梦已经彻底忍受不住这种要到不到的折磨了，狠狠的瞪了身上的人一眼，只是因为眼泪和脸颊的绯红这一眼比起恼怒更像是调情，自暴自弃的说到，“我永远是帕拉德的……呜”  
帕拉德在永梦说出这句话后便迫不及待的进入了他的体内，而永梦则是在帕拉德刚一进入便到了顶点，体内的温度与层层纠缠的软肉让人如同身处天堂。永梦的表情一片空白，沉浸在身体上的快感中，帕拉德忍不住凑上去，轻吻掉他眼角的泪水，嘴唇拂过他如蝶翅般轻盈的睫毛，在他耳边低语。  
“想永远爱着你。”

今天的儿科医生比平常来的晚了很多，几乎是踩着点到的。而且脚步虚浮，神情恍惚，仿佛昨天晚上见了鬼。  
也一改之前恨不得每时每秒粘在其他人身边了，反而找了个角落，对着手机屏幕傻笑。  
不管怎么说，CR总算是安静了。  
镜飞彩医生终于找回了他已久的宁静，满足的吃下了最后一口蛋糕。


End file.
